The invention relates to a security door, which is particularly suitable for use in a vehicle. The invention further relates to a security area equipped with a security door of this type, in particular a security area of a vehicle, which is equipped with a security door of this type.
The cockpit area on board modern commercial aircraft is subject to particular security regulations. It is particularly necessary to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining entry to the cockpit. A lock system for controlling access to a cockpit is known from DE 102 04 544 B4 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,756 B2. This lock system comprises a substantially hollow-cylindrically shaped frame structure in the lateral surface of which a plurality of doorways are constructed. A likewise substantially hollow cylindrical bell-shaped lock is rotatably received in the frame structure. Likewise constructed in a lateral surface of the bell-shaped lock is a doorway which, through a corresponding rotation of the bell-shaped lock relative to the frame structure, can be moved so that it is congruent with one of the doorways constructed in the frame-structure opening to enable entry into an internal area of the lock system, which is delimited by the bell-shaped lock, or to enable exit from the internal area of the lock system, which is delimited by the bell-shaped lock.